


In His Dreams

by Mara



Series: Control [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Hiiro wakes from a nightmare.





	In His Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some hours after "Nobody to Control Me." I just needed to write a bit from Hiiro's POV.
> 
> The warning is just to be safe. There's nothing explicit.

" _No!_ " Hiiro shot out of sleep, panicky and upset. He could still feel…

"Whoa!" a voice said much too close.

Hiiro scrabbled backward on the bed, barely able to focus on Kiriya by the side. "What are you doing?"

Kiriya stood up, backing away with his hands in the air. "Hey, sorry. I'm not here to hurt you. Emu needed some sleep, so he left me to keep an eye on you."

Hiiro forced his breathing to slow but he could still feel his heart racing. "Oh."

"I'll go get—"

"No! You said he needed to sleep." 

Kiriya shook his head. "He made me promise to get him if you woke up."

"Why?" The word burst out of Hiiro before he could take it back. 

Thankfully, Kiriya understood the question. "I don't know. He tried to explain this to me, but I don't know that I understood completely."

Hiiro's heart beat faster as he realized… "Wait, he explained? Everything?"

"Yeah." Kiriya shrugged. "Look, it's not my thing, but whatever."

Hiiro stared at him in horror.

"Seriously." Kiriya actually did look serious, which didn't happen often. "My boyfriend thinks this is important, so it is, whether or not I understand. I'm going to get him now." And he vanished in a spray of pixels.

Emu came through the door just a minute later, as Hiiro was starting to panic further. Then Emu was there, standing over him. "Tell me why you woke up," he said.

Hiiro didn't even know what to say, so he stared up at him.

"Tell me," Emu said again. He didn't sound angry or upset. He sounded like he was willing to stand there all night until Hiiro told him.

"It was just a dream."

"What happened in the dream?"

The words came out choppy. "It was…he…was there." Mutely, Hiiro looked at Emu, hoping he didn't have to be more specific. Emu nodded. "He…he was touching me. All…all over."

"How did it feel?"

Hiiro cringed. "It felt good. In the dream. For a while." He started to shake, his stomach cramping and the food Emu had gotten him to eat was trying to come back. 

Then Emu was there, sitting on the bed, holding his hands just as he had in the living room. "Did he do that to you in real life?" he asked softly.

Hiiro shook his head. "Not…exactly. I told him to stop."

"Did he stop?" Emu's hands were warm, but not confining.

It took a long time for Hiiro to answer, but Emu waited patiently. "Eventually he stopped," Hiiro said. He looked at Emu, expecting pity or disgust, but Emu was just waiting. "He wouldn't have always stopped." It was half a question.

"No, at some point he would have kept going." Emu waited until Hiiro's shivering slowed a bit. "But you're safe now. He'll never touch you again, I swear."

Hiiro looked at him. "How…"

"You have all of us. We're going to make sure he never has another chance to hurt you. Even Nico will protect you." Emu grinned at him.

To his own surprise, Hiiro felt himself smile at the thought of the feisty young woman protecting him.

"For now, you need to sleep."

"I can't." 

Emu squeezed his hands one more time then stood, gazing down at Hiiro. "Sleep."

Hiiro lay back down, his eyes closing automatically.

"Kiriya and I are here to watch over you," Emu said. Hiiro could hear him leaning against a nearby wall, sliding down to sit on the floor.

And…

He slept.

\--end--


End file.
